Intrusion of the modern world
by lady of the wilds
Summary: A collection of drabbles/oneshots. The world is changing and its high time the Guardians changed with it. The dark ages have long since passed, the future belongs to technology and whether they like it or not the guardians are going to get to know it a little better. ***Chapter 5 coming soon***
1. All in the spirit of fun

**Here we go, the first one in this collection of random madness! **

**I hope you like it :D**

* * *

**All in the spirit of fun**

The wind whipped and hissed wildly, pushing and swirling in rhythm with her master. The young boy of winter was filled with giddy excitement that seemed to fuel the frigid air around him and propel him faster across the sky.

Nestled tightly beneath his arm was a very small box, its hidden contents the source of all his hyperactive joy. In this box was one of the coolest things he had ever seen in his unnatural life, a gift from his best friend and first believer Jamie. He couldn't wait for the others to check out his new toy.

Using all his power Jack poured everything he had into getting to the North Pole as quick as physically possible. It didn't take long and before he knew it, the large magnificent fortress came sailing into view like a beacon in an endless ocean of white. Jack grinned widely and instead on putting on the brakes he accelerated, shooting towards the building like a bullet out of a gun. Not even the huge reinforced double door could slow him down.

Flying faster and faster he was only a foot away when the mighty door opened inwards. The yetis standing on the other side were sent tumbling backwards as he shot in through the small gap that had opened for him with expert precision. The poor guards didn't even get a chance to open the doors completely, not that they needed to worry about that now. Jack's wind had forced the heavy door completely open letting the full force of the artic wind in. hurriedly the yetis fought to closed them again, cursing the youthful winter child in their own langue.

However, Jack was oblivious to their talk. He was already half way across the huge factory, heading straight for the large library where he knew everyone would be relaxing.

Sure enough, a minute later he burst into the huge book covered room and was greeted by the smiling faces of North, Sandy and Tooth and the scowling face of Bunny.

"Guys you are not going to believe what Jamie just gave to me!" Jack shouted excitedly and held the box over his head like a trophy.

North, Tooth and Sandy all ohh'ed and awww'ed while Bunny rolled his bright green eyes and turned back to the book had been reading before he had entered the room. Not put off by the rabbits lack of interest Jack darted over to the plush sofa he was sitting one and happily leaped onto it. The sudden force of his weight nearly made Bunny drop his book; he only narrowly caught it by the very corner, nearly tearing a page out.

Bunny opened his mouth to complain but Jack quickly silenced him by turning his back and falling into his side. Bunny's soft downy fur instantly swallowed most of the boy's shoulders and head and his snowy white hair practically melted into the soft tones of his pelt.

Jack moved his shoulders around a little and slipped down in his seat making himself comfortable against his new pillow.

He loved leaning against the Easter guardian. His fur was so soft and warm and he knew how much it annoyed him but best of all was that Bunny had long since stopped pushing him away and instead just accepted the fact that Jack was going to lean on him whether he wanted him to or not.

Deciding to make the best of the situation and knowing that there was little chance of him being able to enjoy his book in peace Bunny gently set the slim volume down beside him and pulled at his arm that jack had trapped against him. It took a few seconds to free himself but once he had, he wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder and draped it across his chest. If Jack was going to use him as a pillow then he was going to use Jack as an armrest.

The situation suited Jack just fine and he eagerly continued to show off his new box.

"Inside this box is the single greatest device know to man!"

"If it's not a food blender then you've been lied to Jacky boy" Bunny muttered, looking at the small box with pretend interest. How could anything that came out of that small box possibly be anything worth getting excited about? Honestly, the flimsy piece of cardboard looked about as large as cookie, how could you get anything in that thing?

Jack elbowed him in the side and started to rip the box apart. Truly, this kid had no concept of patience otherwise, he would have realised that by simply pulling on the top piece of card he could get to whatever was so important. Instead, he just killed the box sending bits and pieces of it flying in all directions until he finally got to what he was after.

Holding the thing high for all to see Jack proudly showed off his new obsession.

"It's a cell phone!" He shouted excitedly as if he had just revealed the Holy Grail. His enthusiasm wasn't shared by the rest of his adopted family who all stared at the small black device like it was some of unknown piece of alien technology, which when you think about it, to these guys it sort of was.

To say the Guardians were a bit behind the times would have been putting it mildly. These guys were so far behind Jack swore he seen the yetis using smoke signals to send messages to each other, either that or one of the machines had caught fire again and they had been using those blankets to smother the flames. Either way the Guardians were living in the dark ages and it was up to Jack to save them from a life of ignorance.

"This," he held up the device and slowly turned it around "is a device that will change everything. From this machine I can talk to anyone, anytime, anyplace wherever I am on the globe."

North leaned forward, took the small black piece of plastic from him, and turned it around in his large hands "It is telephone? Bah, is too small to be phone! I have seen human telephones and they do not look like this"

Jack leaped up quickly and snatched the phone back before North had a chance to accidentally crush it or drop it. That would have been tragic if the very first phone he ever got was smashed to a million pieces before he even had a chance to use it.

"It's not just any phone north." He rolled his eyes at his elder's lack of knowledge. "This is a revolutionary device. I can go anywhere on earth and still be able to talk to someone even if they are in a different country. I could be flying over Paris and still talk to Jamie in Burgess. With this you're not constricted to one place."

"I don't get how you can talk to someone through that thing if they're on the other side of the world. What happened to talking with people face to face or writing a good old letter?" Jack rolled his eyes at Bunny who frowned and plucked the phone out of his hand.

Being a rabbit and a very natural kind of person Bunny was perhaps the most techno phobic person alive. Unlike North who at least knew a little about technology (the magical kind anyway) Bunny knew nothing about machines or electronics. Everything in his realm was organic and nothing ran on machines like North's place did. All his work was done either by his own two paws or through the power of natural itself.

Encountering things such as phones would be nearly impossible in his line of work. Even when he is on the surface hiding eggs for the children, he preferred to stay in the quieter parts of a town or city to avoid the noise and cars. and unlike North, Sandy or Tooth who all worked more closely with the kids his work was strictly outdoors so he never got to see the strange and amazing machines that the kids had in their homes.

Things like laptops, computer games, televisions, stereos, all these mind-blowing things were lost to him. If he had to guess Jack would say this was, the first time he had ever even seen a phone before or at the very least a hand held phone.

"So what are you suppose to do with it?"

Snapping out of his train of thought, he looked up and saw Bunny's confused and nervous expression as he gently gave the phone an experimental shake. Jack laughed. What was he expecting to happen? A leprechaun to jump out and yell surprise?

"You're suppose to put it to you ear and talk"

Bunny made a face that Cleary showed he thought he was mad but curiosity eventually prompted him to at least give it a go. Around them Tooth, North and Sandy all scooted closer and watched with growing expectations as the nervous rabbit slowly put the device next to his large ear. Bunny felt stupid as he waited for something to happen. All eyes were on him and waiting for anything to happen that would make them understand how this piece of plastic worked.

Jack had to smile at bunny's complete and utter lack of common sense. He opened his mouth to tell him that he needed to call someone first before he could speak into the phone but before he even had the time to form any words the most wonderful, amazing thing happened.

Suddenly and without warning the phone's screen, which up until now had been blank, lit up brightly and the voice of a young singer screamed loudly through the speaker.

Bunny screamed in surprise as he ripped the phone away from his sensitive ear and catapulted out of his seat in a desperate attempt to get away from the horrible noise. The phone in his paw dropped with such force Jack was afraid it was break but luckily, for him he had fallen backwards when Bunny had jumped away and miraculously caught it on his chest with a thump. Quickly he checked the phone for any sort of damage and breathed a sigh of relief. The phone didn't even have a scratch on it, thank the moon

Jack was so absorbed in his phone he didn't notice Bunny was no longer on the sofa until he hear something heavy hit the floor behind him. He looked around him but bunny was no longer in sight. Leaning up and peeking over the back of the sofa, Jack covered his mouth to try to hide his laughter. Below him, two angry, fearful green eyes were staring back at him. What made it even funnier was that every hair on Bunny's body was standing on end kind of like an angry cats and his shocked breathing was making his chest raise and fall rapidly. He looked terrified.

Tooth Buzzed over Jacks shoulder and her heart melted at the sight of the spooked rabbit. "Oh Bunny are you okay?" she cooed

Bunny shook his head and scooted away on his rear, trying to put as much distance between himself and the phone, which was still making horrible sounds. In an instant Tooth fluttered over Jacks head to reach Bunny before he could make a tunnel and leave. Tenderly she trapped the nervous Bunny in a hug and stroked his ears to calm him. "Silly Bunny" she giggled.

Bunny was too shocked to swat her away, his ear was still ringing from the harsh noise and all his nervous were on fire. Spotting Jack grinning stupidly at him Bunny managed to calm himself long enough to send hateful glares towards the winter child and his wretched little phone.

Seriously, why would humans do that!

Actually, more to the point why would Jack do that to him? What could he possibly have done to deserve such a cruel and downright frightening prank such as that? Sure Jack and Bunny pranked each other on a daily bases but there was a line to what they could and could not do. Nearly deafening him and giving him heat failure crossed that line. No actually, it more then crossed the line, it leaped over it. Jack was so far over the line he could not even see it anymore.

Still giggling Tooth carefully pulled Bunny to his feet and hugged him again, as a mother would a child after a bad dream. If it hadn't been for Bunny's thick pelt, his face would have been the colour of a tomato. Across the room Sandy was consumed with silent laughter, the golden sand above his head swirled and twisted merrily, forming images that were too quick to interpret.

North on the other hand wasn't being as quite as the golden dream giver and openly laughed at the rabbit's misfortunate. "Rabbits are such nervous creatures. Scared of every little noise" North chuckled heartily enjoying the look of utter embarrassment and annoyance on Bunny's face.

While the others openly mocked and pitied Bunny, Jack turned back around and scooped up the phone with was still ringing. Looking at the brightly lit screen Jack smiled excitedly and pressed a button. Instantly the loud singing stopped and was quickly replaced by a hushed voice. Jack put the device to his ear just as bunny had done moments ago.

"Jamie you have no idea how good your timing is." He beamed. Across the room, Bunny pulled a face at him, which he happily returned with a snicker. "Yeah, no it's working great. Yeah I know." Jack listened and nodded his head as he patiently listened to his young friend talk on the other end, telling him about his day and asking him questions. After a few moments of silence, Jack spoke up.

"The others?" he looked back at the rest of his family with a genuine smile of affection. North was now standing next to Bunny, patting him reassuringly on the head while the Guardian of hope tried in vain to push him away. This only made North chuckle and pull the smaller Guardian into an inescapable hug as he continued to lightly tease and torment him for being such a scardy cat.

It was heart-warming to see them like this. All happy and relaxed around each other, just like a real family should be. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sandy fly over to the group so he could join in the little game too. Laughing quietly the small man hovered next to Bunny and gave him a loving pat on the head as if he were a small child. Tooth was quick to follow his example and soon Bunny found himself being petted from all sides, unable (or unwilling?) to escape to barrage of attention.

"Yeah, the others are doing just fine." he smiled while he talked. "I think their first proper tasty of modern technology went pretty well. A few little upsets but nothing they can't handle." he paused listening to the young voice of Jamie laughing and talking on the other end. Jack's ever-present smile got even wider as he listened to his first believer.

"Oh I'm far from finished. Just you wait, by the end of the year I'll have them all educated in the wonders of the modern world whether they like it or not. Yeah, oh don't worry I will. Okay I'll text you later then Jamie. Yeah, okay talk to ya later" With a press of a button the screen went dark and the voice of Jamie disappeared. Jack stuffed the phone into his jacket pocket and threw his arms over the back of the sofa as he watched the others play and laugh.

Bunny was still trapped within North's strong arms but instead of scowling and muttering like he normally did when North treated him like a cute little bunny, the rabbit was laughing along with the rest of them, and jokingly threatening a slow painful demises once he escaped.

Seeing them ganging up on bunny gave him an idea. Quickly Jack took his phone back out of his pocket, pressed a few buttons and pointed it towards the group. "Hey guys, smile"

Everyone stopped moving, frozen in whatever position they were in, Bunny still trapped in North's arms and Tooth leaning on Sandy to stop herself falling to the floor from laughing too much.

Four sets of eye locked onto their youngest member.

Quickly Jack hit a button on the phone and the machine made a menacing clicking noise. He waited a few seconds for the picture to appear on the screen, and nearly fell of the sofa in a fit of laughter at the sight. If a picture was worth a thousand words then Jack could write a novel with this one. He had never seen anything more hilarious in his whole life then this snap shot of his bewildered looking friends all tangled up together.

Still Laughing and clutching his side he turned the small phone around so the screen was facing the small group. Four loud gasps and angry cursing made him laugh even more.

"Frostbite I have no idea how you just did that but you have three seconds to destroy that picture." Bunny pulled himself out of North's arms and made a desperate grab for the phone. Unfortunately, Jack was quicker and flew up out of rabbit's reach, with the phone clutched protectively against his chest.

"Oh I can't wait for everyone to see this picture. I'm going to show it to all the other holiday spirits" the winter child smirked, waving the phone tautening above Bunny's head.

"Don't you dare!" Bunny shouted and made a leap for the boy. Jack skilfully ducked out of bunny's long range but North quickly took up the space to his side in an attempt to corner him. Again, Jack slipped passed his would-be captors with his phone held out in front of him like a protective shield.

"One more step and this picture hit's the internet!" he threatened, brandishing the phone menacingly at the Guardians slowly surrounding him. North hesitated for a moment. He was smart enough to know what the internet was and what it could do in the wrong hands. A picture like that could easily cause years of embarrassment and endless jokes from all other sprites that were more up to date them they were. Surely, Jack wouldn't have the nervous to go through with something so cruel.

"He's bluffing North. Grab him!" Bunny may not have the slightest idea what the internet was but he knew a bluff when he saw one. And Jack was almost certainty bluffing.

The young sprite only had a second to dodge the Russian as he jumped at him with outstretched arms. The guardian of wonder missed the winter child by mere inches.

While North was keeping him busy Bunny took his chance and leaped at the youngster but Jack was proving to be a sneaky little bugger and glided out of the way at the very last second. Bunny yelped and flailed his arms but it was hopeless. The rabbit's strong legs propelled him high through the air, missing the winter sprite entirely and sent him slamming face first into North's brick wall of a chest.

The Guardian of wonder was thrown backwards by the forced of the impact but somehow kept his balance, and even managed to snag the rabbit's scruff before his could face plant the floor.

Jack rolled over in the air holding onto his sides laughing like he's never laughed before. Quickly the phone came out again and he snapped another embarrassing picture of the pair. Bunny's sharp ears picked up the familiar sound of clicking and turned to the boy wide eyed

"North he did it again!" Bunny yelled and scampered to get his feet back under him. North helped the Guardian regain his balance and released the back of his neck. The Jolly Russian patted his old friend on the back then turned to glared playfully at the boy hovering overhead.

"Now Jack why don't you come down and we discuss this like mature adults hm?"

Jack leaned back in the air and brought his hand up to his chin in a thinking pose. "Hmm, how about I stay up here and watch you lot make fools of yourselves while you try to catch me. Doesn't that sound like a much better plan? I can take more pictures while you fall over each other." he smiled sweetly at his elder and earned himself a bellowing laugh from the large Guardian.

"Haha! Said in true Jack Frost style. So be it my boy, don't say we did not warn you." still laughing North clapped his hands, a sign that it was now officially war.

"First one to catch Jack gets lifetime supply of cookie dough!"

Now if that wasn't motivation enough then nothing was. Jack flitted to the side as North made another leap at him and smiled.

"If I hand myself in do I get the cookie dough?" He asked, dodging another flying leap from Bunny.

"If ya hand yourself in I'll give ya a kick up the rear you little imp" Bunny threaten playfully and jumped once again for the sprite. This time managing to get a paw around his ankle but a quick jab from his staff soon dislodge the rabbit and sent him tumbling harmlessly to the sofa he had been lucky enough to be hovering over.

"You guys are going to have to do better then that" Jack laughed with confidence and flew a low sweeping circle around bunny, teasing him.

"I've seen snails faster then you two."

"Ah but Jack you seem have forgotten something very important here" North said with a smug satisfying smile which made jack instantly rise into the air with suspicion. North did not try to make another leap for him. Instead, he stood his ground, arms folded across his chest. By the way he was smiling, you would think he had already won the game.

Jack didn't like that look one bit.

"And what would that be?" He asked warily, alert for any tricks or traps the man might be trying to pull.

North smiled and in a voice overflowing with confidents said. "The Guardians hunt in packs"

Instantly something small tackled him from behind trapping his legs together while another tackled his torso and successfully trapped his arms by his side immobilizing him. In his ear he heard a sweet high-pitched voice squeal in delight.

"Surprise! Did you really if you could escape from us Jack?" The fairy ruffled his head hard, messing up his perfectly snowy white locks. Around his ankles, he could feel fine grains of golden sandy brushing against his trouser and feel the vibrations from Sandy as he laughed triumphantly.

How could he have forgotten the only two Guardians other then himself that possessed the power of flight?! It was a mistake he would not make again.

"So does this mean me and Sandy get the cookie dough?" Tooth asked from behind despite her dislike of the sugary treat that was up for grabs. Jack briefly wondered what she would do with it if she did win. Properly throw it away for burn it.

He couldn't let that happen. That would be a crime against nature itself!

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet Tooth!"

"Huh? Hey!"

Suddenly the two smaller Guardians no longer trapped Jack. He was flying freely in front of them, laughing and mocking them as the blinked in confusion. The sneaky little bugger had slipped right through their arms with the aid of some ice which was now covering most of his body, along with most of Sandy's and Tooth's.

Despite his better judgement, Bunny found himself admiring the neat little trick as he pushed himself off the sofa and got back into the game. "Go get im Toothy!" he cheered, jumping around to find the best place to make another attempted leap.

Jack spun around to defend himself from any sneak attacks and came face to face with the grinning pixie and dream giver. They were both laughing and smiling, each taking an offensive stance in the air as they stared down the young Guardian. Jack backed a little, coaxing them to follow. The smile never left his face and his eyes lit up with child like glee when both Sandy and tooth took the bait and darted towards him with surprising speed.

"Charge!" Tooth yelled as she flew at him.

Jack flipped himself around and flew as fast as he could away from his pursuers. North and Bunny were fast behind them, proving ground support for the flyers, leaping over anything that got in there way and making futile grabs for the Guardian of fun.

All the while Jack was taking sneaky pictures on his phone whenever he got the chance. They showed every ounce of fun they were having, capturing them forever in a timeless capsule of pure fun.

This was why he loved technology so much. So moments like this would never be forgotten. So that no matter where life took him he would always be able to see how much fun they all had together in each other's company.

The only problem now was keeping hold of his new toy.

Small hands brushed against his shoulder, nearly snagging him. He laughed loudly and flew faster. The giggling and laughing never more then a few feet behind him.

Yeah, their first taste of modern technology had gone very well indeed.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Would you like another chapter? Remember these are a collection of one-shots and do not really follow in any order. Also other chapter might not be this as long as this one, it all depends on what I'm writing about.**

**Anyway I really hoped you enjoyed it and hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon.**


	2. It's a trap!

**Oh, you guys are just the best :D so many reviews for the first chapter, I can't believe it! Thank you all so very much and to all the people who've faved and followed**

**It's really heartening to get so many wonderful comments, you guys rock!**

* * *

**It's a trap!**

Out of all the Guardians Bunny liked to consider himself the most vigilant and level headed. North of course preferred to call him the most nervous but that wasn't here nor there.

Just because he approached, anything new with a little indecision did not make him nervous. It made him smart.

Gingerly he poked at the weird black box that had caught his attention when he had gotten up off the sofa to grab something to eat. He was house-sitting for North while he was away in India for an old friend's party. Supposedly one of the many number of element sprites was getting hitched (to a lovely water nymph he had been told) and had invited the old Russian to celebrate with him.

He had been invited too but politely declined. As much as he got along with nearly all the sprites of elements he was reluctant to go to India for a drunken rampage, and with North attending, it would turn into a rampage. That man had a scary talent for turning normal, decent, sober people into drunken blundering fools.

North as usual tried to goad him into coming but Bunny was not going to be tricked into attending.

After a solid hour, North eventually gave up on him and dragged poor Sandy along with him instead.

He hoped the giver of dreams would make it back here in one piece. Sandy had a very low tolerance for the hard stuff… and the light stuff.

Really, anything with alcohol in it was a no go for Sandy. Heck, Bunny had seen him get sugar high on fizzy drinks.

Tooth had also been offered an invitation but just like him, she did not fancy her chances around North while he was in charge of the drinks. It wasn't very fairy like to be caught completely hammered so she too, politely let him down. However, she did tell North to give her best wishes to the happy couple.

Jack was the only one that hadn't received an invite. Mainly because he was still considered too young by sprite standards to drink (complete nonsense in his option) but also because Jack had never been introduced to any element sprites and said he felt like it wasn't his place to attend the stag party.

The Guardian of wonder had been quick to tell the youngster that he was welcome by all sprites but did not try to twist his arm about the matter. Instead he just let Jack go to spend the time with Jamie instead and ask Bunny if he could watch the pole while he was gone.

Having nothing better to do and still being off season Bunny agreed and had be effectively holding down the fort ever since with only the tiniest bit of trouble.

A few elves and yetis had tried to sneak away for their own little party. With North away they had pulled out some drinks from their own stash hidden somewhere in the factory but Bunny quickly confiscated it before they could open it. An hour later a few hundred model trains mysteriously disappeared but apart from that, everything had been perfectly normal, that was until his spotted this bizarre contraption sitting suspicious on one of the workbenches in the factory.

It defiantly hadn't been there earlier and his natural wariness and curiosity for new things (being nosey as North called it) prompted him to investigate, which is what he has been doing for the past two minutes

Hesitantly he gave the thing another poke and jumped back. The box didn't move or make a sound, not that he was expecting it too. So far, it hadn't done anything and judging from the openings in the back, it won't be doing anything until it was connected to a power source.

He might have been curious but he wasn't curious enough to plug it in. knowing his luck it would catch fire or explode.

Reaching over he tapped it once more, a little harder then before. The thing didn't feel like it was made from anything too strong. The outer covering was some sort of brittle plastic with a brand name printed on its front and a few buttons. Pushing them had done nothing so for now he ignored them.

What was this thing suppose to be?

How did it work?

And more importantly, where the heck did it come from?

"What you up to Bunny?"

Bunny leaped backwards at the voice and stared stunned at the box. Loud giggling from his side pulled his attention away from the machine and to the colourful tooth collector who was smiling sweetly beside him.

Straight away, his ears folded back in embarrassment as he realised how stupid he had just been.

"I knew that was you talking and not the box" he said pathetically knowing Tooth knew he thought the machine had spoken instead of her.

"Of course you did Bunny," she giggled louder. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She lied

Of course, she would tell the others but there was no need to say it aloud.

"So what are you doing anyway?" she asked and bent forward to stare at the black box.

"I'm trying to figure out what the bloody hell this thing is suppose to be and whether or not it's dangerous."

Tooth tiled her head slightly to the side and reached forward to scoop the large box in her hands. It didn't feel very heavy and she gave it a little shake. Something inside rattled quietly.

She smiled knowingly and quickly set it back down.

"It's not dangerous Bunny." she reassured. "Far from it in fact. I'm surprise there are any of these still around."

"Do you know what it is?" bunny asked with interest. Tooth nodded her head eagerly and pointed to the device.

"It's an old video player. They were very popular back in the 80s and 90s but since the invention of DVDs, they have become out-dated and obsolete. You don't find many of them any more. A lot of people either put them into storage, took them apart or simply threw them away." she explained to the less technological Guardian

It seemed a bit wasteful to throw something like this away but Bunny knew that humans were like that. As soon as something new came along everything old was instantly replaced. The only thing that escaped this little rule fact was children.

Everything else was as good as gone.

"So it plays videos?" He asked, becoming more and more interested.

Surprisingly he actually knew what a video was. It was a small little rectangle box made of plastic with film stuffed inside it. He had never seen one himself but he knew people who had. Apparently, they were quite popular back in their day.

"So do you know how it works?"

Tooth nodded. "It's very simple. All you have to do is connect all the wires to a television, put the video in and push the button."

It sounds simple enough but Bunny could see a flaw in the plan.

"How do you get the video inside it?"

"There's a slot in the front that you push it through, see" she reached forward with her slender fingers and pushed lightly on the front of the player. Instantly a small portion of the plastic lifted up revealing a space just big enough for a video to squeeze through.

The small door had blended in so well with the rest of the plastic he hadn't noticed it before.

Moving his hand to where Tooth's was he poked at the plastic slot and muttered understandingly. Now that he knew, what it was and what it was used for, he was feeling a little braver and pushed his hand further into the machine to peek inside.

There wasn't much to see on the inside, just more plastic and the odd bit of metal but there was something was blocking his view.

"Hey, I think there's already a video in this thing." he pushed his hand further in to feel around.

Yep, there was defiantly a video in here. Maybe he could pull it out.

"Bunny wait!" Tooth said quickly and pulled his arm.

He ignored her and pushed his hand in as far as he could and managed to hook his claws on the outer casing of the cassette. "I think I got it"

"But Bunny-"

"I think it's caught on something" He tried to lift the plastic he had hooked but the thing refused to budge. He pushed he hand even further in only managing to move another centimetre. Next to him, Tooth was fluttering noisily, trying to get his attention.

"Bunny would you just wait a second and listen to me"

"This thing is stubborn. Do you think if I got a knife or something I could get it out?"

"Bunny!"

"what?!"

He turned his head to the agitated Guardian. If she was going to hang over his shoulder, the least she could do was help instead of nagging in his ear.

She said it was safe so what was the problem.

He was about to tell her to quit distracting him when her worried expression stop him dead.

He knew that look. A look that said he should have shut up and listened to her.

Feeling that he had just done something very stupid he waited for the fairy to break it to him.

"if you had just waited a second I would have told you not to stick your hand in there."

He had a bad feeling he knew where this was going. "why now?"

"well…" her bright darted to the machine and the tiniest ghost of a smile spread across her face. Bunny felt the colour leave his face and his ears perked up in alarm.

Oh hell no.

Quickly he released his claws from around the tape and pulled his hand back.

But it wouldn't budge.

"Alright, there's no need to panic. Just stay calm" Tooth said slowly and calmly as she saw Bunny's expression quickly change from a worried frown to wide-eyed panic.

In 3, 2, 1...

"I'm stuck! Get it off me!" Bunny shrieked at the top of his lung.

Tooth dived at him but Bunny was quick and jumped back in alarm. The machine followed him remaining firmly glued to his hand.

"It's got me!" he yelled and jumped away like a startled deer.

Tooth chased after him, making quick grabs for the player but each time she almost had it Bunny jumped away, shaking his arm furiously trying to dislodge the device.

"I knew this thing was dangerous!" he yelled and smacked it against the floor to try and break it off.

"it's not dangerous; you're just stupid for sticking your hand in it!" Tooth dived again, nearly grabbing it but missed at the last second.

"When I get a hold of Jack I'm gonna strangle him!"

"what does Jack have to do with this?!"

"this sort of thing is always linked to him, who else would put this here?!"

"you can't get mad at Jack; it was your fault for being so nosey!"

"I wasn't being nosey! Crikey I'm gonna lose my hand to this thing!" Bunny leaped wildly, pulling and clawing at the plastic to get it to let go but the more he pulled the harder it was to move his hand inside.

Tooth shot at him from the side and finally caught on to the player. With someone now holding onto the box Bunny stopped jumping around and pulled harder. While pulled on his end Tooth pulled on hers.

It had become a game of tug of war, only less fun and with more swearing.

"Tooth It won't budge!" Bunny pulled harder at his arm. At this rate, the only thing that was sure to move was his shoulder, which felt about ready to pop out of its socket. Tooth was having similar problems and felt no give in the machine.

Bunny was well and truly stuck.

"I think we need to take a different approach here. This is obviously not working." sighing she stopped pulling and took the machine back to the table. Bunny quickly hopped after her trying his best not to pull the machine out of her delicate hands or get his own hand ripped off as she flew.

"stand there and don't move." she ordered, setting the player back down and moving Bunny to the side and out her way. She leaned down and examined where the appendage was stuck. The fur around Bunny's wrist was bunched up around the plastic lid preventing his hand from slipping back out and the lid itself was pressed tightly against the skin.

Tooth smiled with relief. This was simple enough to fix.

Putting her fingers against the lid Tooth pushed it up as far as it would go and carefully pulled on Bunny's arms. The hand came out easily with no damage what so ever. Once free Bunny snatched his hand back and held it close to chest, rubbing at the fur around his wrist and sending deadly glares at the black box.

"stupid machine." he muttered darkly under his breath.

"I did try to warn you. If you put your hand in you need to lift the plastic to get it back out. At least you know not to do it again"

"oh I won't to doing it and neither will anyone else."

Marching determinedly to the table the Guardian of hope snatched the machine off the table and stormed out of the room. Tooth quickly followed.

She followed him all the down the hall until he they both came to North workroom. Tooth was about to move on expecting Bunny to pass the room but to her surprise he pulled down on the handle and pushed the door wide open.

She silently followed him in as he walked purposely to the very end of the room.

What was he planning?

Was he going to smash the machine using one of North's ice cutting tools?

There was certainly plenty to choose from. Hammers, chisels, picks and saws were all stacked nearly around the room waiting for the time they would be used again. There was even a chainsaw hanging up on a peg on the wall.

_Oh, please don't let Bunny see that_. She thought to herself. Bunny with a chainsaw would not end well, for anyone.

Thankfully, for her though, Bunny didn't look at the walls as he walked. Instead, he just kept going straight until he could go no further. The Guardian of memories watch in silence as Bunny unlocked the latch on one of the large windows, pushed it open and unceremoniously tossed the machine out.

Tooth stared stunned at what she had just seen for about two seconds before she exploded. "Bunny! You did not just throw that out the window!"

Bunny shrugged his shoulders with a smile and peeked out the window. "oh mate look at that. Right in a million pieces"

Tooth scolded at the pride laced in his voice and flitted to the open window.

Far, far below them a hundred little black specks stood out against the snow. There would be no recovery for this machine.

Tooth shook her head at the sight. "I can't believe you threw it out the window."

"I can't believe it smashed into so many pieces. That is awesome." Bunny yelped as Tooth's small hand delivered a swift smack to the back of his head.

"This is nothing to be proud of Bunny. You've just thrown a video player out of a window"

"Pretty good idea huh?" he smirked feeling pretty pleased with himself.

"Bunny!"

"I'm going to go get something to eat. Let me know if you find any more of those things lying around. I'll happily dispose of it" Still smirking Bunny turned from the window and quickly disappeared before Tooth had a chance to stop him.

"Bunny you get back here! Bunny!"

But the rabbit was gone.

Looking back out the window, she hoped North wouldn't be to mad about the mess

_at least he didn't destroy it with the chainsaw._ she thought silently and closed the window, leaving the ruined machine below to be clamed by the freezing snow and wind.

Hopefully no one would notice.

A few hors had passed since Bunny rid the world of another infernal machine and he was feeling very pleased with himself.

Nothing more had happened today and he was free to enjoy a peaceful doze on the sofa in front of a huge roaring fire.

He smiled happily to himself as the heat wrapped around his fur. There was nothing that could make him feel more relaxed and content .

"Where the hell is my video player!?"

Well, almost nothing.

* * *

**Yay another chapter!**

**Sadly, this one was based on something I did as a child. At the tender age of 4, I didn't realise that if you stuck your hand in a video player you couldn't easily get back out.**

**Luckily, my dad rescued me from the evil machine and I lived to fight another day. I got my revenge in the end however, stuck a piece of jam toast into it and screwed up the wiring :D**

**Any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if all goes well the next one should be the first movie night story.**

**I do have a few other stories to work on though so there might be a bit of a gap until next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading anyway and if you have time please leave a review :D**


	3. Pop

**You guys are just the best. i've got so many wonderful reviews for this story and so many favs and follows. Honestly, its you guys that make me want to write! :D**

* * *

**Pop**

"Are you ready girls?"

The air hummed with excited chatter and the beat of more then a hundred tiny little wings pulsed at breakneck speed, making the very air vibrate in anticipation.

Jack smiled.

Tiny little high-pitched squeaks erupted from the top of his white mop of hair and even more came from the little army that had decided to take over the hood of his blue jacket. Even his deep jacket pockets were not safe from the colourful little sprits that clung to every part of his body in a mad display of affection

Jack, of course, did not mind it one bit. It was nice, having his own little army of fan girls swooning over him as if he was some sort of god every time he entered the room. Not that he needed an ego boost to make himself happy; it was just nice knowing that the happy little fairies genuinely missed him whenever he was not around. Sure, their affection and adoration for him partly steamed from Tooth slight crush on him but Jack had always felt that the miniature tooth fairies each had their own separate personalities and character along with many different quirks and traits.

He had even taken it upon himself to name them all. No easy task when each fairy looked almost identical to the next, but Jack was slowly prevailing, coming up with his own special little names to match each ones personality.

"Merry stop, that tickles" Jack laughed at the feeling of ticklish little feathers brushing affectingly against the cold skin of his neck. Several of the little giggling sprites had already tried without success to snuggle down the front of his hoodie but a quick telling off from Baby Tooth soon put a stop to them. It did not stop them trying though.

"Alright are I'm about to turn it on." He announced while gently pulling the small fairy he named Merry off his neck and placing her on his knee. She squeaked in disappointment but quickly perked back up, as Jack knew she would.

He was sitting crossed leg on the floor of Tooth's magnificent floating domain. The queen of the palace was not here at the moment. She was off tooth collecting somewhere in South America, where exactly he wasn't sure but with their mistress away this was the perfect time for the little fairies to enjoy some R and R.

And Lucky for them Jack Frost just so happen to have a hole in his schedule.

Finding something that he thought the fluttering army would enjoy had not been as difficult as Jack had originally thought. While he had been busy scouting out towns for future snows days he just so happened to pass over a small town on the south coast of Cornwall. Normally a little town like that would not have caught his interest but fate must have decided it was time for him to get a closer look at the place.

It was the middle of March and the coastal town called Falmouth was in the middle of its annual ten-day spring festival.

Seeing a chance at having a bit of fun and absorbing some local culture Jack had dropped in for a closer look.

The place looked amazing, with scores of kids and adults enjoying the warm weather and events that had been put on for them. It was only when he had ventured further into the town that Jack had spotted something that he knew would drive Tooth's little assistants wild.

A first glance it didn't look like much, just a dull black box sitting quietly out of the way. Not something that screamed further investigation, in fact he nearly passed over it completely. Then a man had come along and switched the machine on.

Instantly millions upon millions of bubbles shot out of the machine at a rapid pace and crowds of excited children ran in circles trying to catch them but never quite succeeding. Once a pair of little hands clapped together over of the floating bubbles it popped, leaving children everywhere a little confused but giggling happily before darting off to catch another.

He must have watched them chase the elusive bubbles for hours. Before he knew it, smiling parents appeared to gather up their little ones and return back home. Most went quietly, too tired to run anymore but a few hung on stubbornly, desperate to catch the last few bubbles that had escaped capture.

Jack had watched as the very last few bubbles disappeared over the houses and headed towards the sea. It was amazing that something as simple as a bubble could entertain so many children for hours on end. Looking at the machine that had caused so much fun, Jack decided he wanted to share this with Tooth's helpers. If anyone was in need of some fun and relaxation, it was that bunch. They all worked so hard and were due a break.

Gathering up the black box, Jack had made a silent promise to return it before morning and flew as fast as he could to Southeast Asia where Tooth's palace hid amounts the clouds and mountains.

Now back at the palace fairies all gathered around him curiously. Hovering above him a large crowd of them waited for him to turn on the device he had brought them. He smiled at their excited little faces.

To make things more exciting for them he had not told them the machine actually did. It would be a surprise and one he knew they would adore.

"Okay everyone, on your marks, get set… go!" He slammed his hand against the buttons on the box, beneath his hand he felt four high-powered fans whirl into life, bring the box to life. The sound of the strange box buzzing sent a few fairies tumbling back in fright but once that first bubble shot out at them that fright exploded into pure childlike joy.

Before they knew what was happening more and more bubbles shot into the air, joining the first one and covering everything in rainbow colures spheres. Pretty soon there were more bubble then fairies but that would soon change.

Baby Tooth was the first to try to touch one. The floating ball was bigger the her and when she held her tiny hand out to touch it her sharp little break pierced the fine shell and burst it, leaving nothing behind. Shock was the first thing he saw on her face. Where had the funny little floating ball gone?

Jack laughed at her confusion and reached up to where she was hovering and popped a few more bubbles with his finger. She watched him closely and experimentally jabbed at smaller bubble as it floated pass her. Just like the first one, it vanished the second her break broke its shell. Tiny little droplets of water fell to marble floor, the only remains that the bubble left behind.

A gleeful smile spread across her face and eagerly she attacked another bubble, stabbing it hard with her break and laughing as it popped. The fairies closest to her soon caught on and were excitedly copying her actions.

Now it was a race, each one trying to pop more then her sisters. Jack was trying his best to keep count of who was winning and made a grand show of cheering on the ones he thought would win.

"Come on Stella, Baby Tooth is ten ahead of you!" He shouted to a small fairy with three golden feathers around her neck. She twirled at the sound of his voice and squealed in determination. There was no way she was letting Baby Tooth beat her. Flitting forward she stabbed six bubbles in a row, catching another two with the tips of her sharp wings.

"Yeah, good thinking Stella!" He cheered, marvelling at the fairy's clever thinking. The compliment spurred her on. She jumped on the next bubble she found with all the enthusiasm of a predator about to capture its prey.

Baby Tooth as well seemed more determined then every to be the one to burst the most bubbles. His cheering on of other fairies must be making her a little jealous.

"You're still in the lead Baby Tooth! Show them how a true bubble popper works!" That did the trick. Baby Tooth's feathers puffed up proudly and with renewed vigour, she dived into a big cluster of bubbles that had gotten stuck together and destroyed them all.

While the girls all had fun trying to top one another, a few hung back, either hovering on the outskirts of the minefield or snuggling closely against snowy white hair or cool blue fabric. They might be taking a break but tooth-collecting stopped for no spirit and rather then having everyone knocking off for a game all at once they were taking it in turns to play.

A clever little system that kept the belief flowing and children happy. It also kept Tooth from growing suspicious at the lack of fairy activity in her area.

As the bubbles kept flowing, the fairies kept switching in and out of the game. Stella eventually abandoned her mission to trump Baby Tooth and sped off to allow one of her waiting sisters to take over her position. Baby Tooth was still going strong and by this time had a record of nearly two hundred bubbles popped. Other little fairies came close but none had made that last bit of effort to pass her.

As the time ticked on more and more fairies were getting close but still Baby Tooth kept them all at bay with her sharp beak and quicksilver wings. Jack was starting to lose count at how many she had racked up.

"And just what do you girls think you're doing?"

Jack froze, as did all the buzzing little sprites. He knew that sweet as honey voice anywhere and turning around to face the music, he wondered what she was doing back so early.

"Hey there Tooth, you're back early." He smiled sweetly at her, knowing she couldn't get mad if he flashed those pearly whites at her. She smirked back at him with her slender hands glued firmly to her hips.

"Is this what you lot get up to when I go out to collect teeth?" It was said good- naturally and he knew they were all in the clear.

"We were just about to get back to work"

"Of course you were" She smiled. It was very funny seeing Jack through a veil of bubbles, sitting crossed legged with all her girls hanging off him like love struck puppies. At least if Jack was here he wasn't causing trouble in the warren or at the pole.

"I think it's time you girls got back to work. There are teeth that need collecting in Bombay and New Zealand. Well, what are you waiting for? Hop too it girls."

With moans all around the fairy reluctantly stopped chasing bubbles and flitted off towards the money dispenses to collect the coins they needed to exchange for teeth. The few fairies that were still firmly attached to Jack's clothes peeled away sadly and joined the massive swarm of helpers coming and going to the palace. The only fairy to remain was Baby Tooth. She was still very much enjoying flying through the cloud of bubbles, trying to pop the last ones that hadn't already been swept along by the wind.

Tooth rolled her eyes with a laugh and flew over to turn off the machine. "I'm glad you all had fun"

"It's always fun time with Jack Frost around" Jack smirked, standing up and straightening out his hoodie.

"Yes, I think that the problem." she giggled and picked up the device. "I haven't seen one of these before." She turned the machine upside down and read the label printed on the bottom. "QTFX-B4 Professional Bubble Machine… huh? I guess a simple bottle and wand isn't good enough anymore eh?"

"It's the 21st centaury Tooth, everything's better when it's been modernised."

"Well I think I'll stick to the good old ways of bubble blowing thank you very much." She handed him the bubble blower, which was a lot heavier then it looked. "I hope you're going to return that before you begin your rounds."

Jack gasp mockingly. "Tooth I'm hurt. You really think I wouldn't return something from where I got it?"

"Hey, just be happy I'm not giving you the lecture on taking things that don't belong to you. Or would you rather stick around for that?"

"No, no, I'm going already!"

She laughed merrily and waved the youngster off. The threat of a lecture was to this day, the quickest, most effective way of getting Jack moving.

Baby Tooth hovered next to her mistress and sighed dreamily after the winter child. Tooth raised an eyebrow at her and gently poked her in her fluffy belly. "Keep it together girl, we've got teeth to collect."

With a small dreamy sigh herself tooth gathered up her smitten helper and headed for the dispensers. There was still much work to do before the night was done and not even playfully Jack Frost could hold it back any longer. Maybe next time she could join in with them.

She was quite the bubble popper back in her day.

* * *

**Bubbles are awesome :D**

**Thanks so much for reading and if you liked it please feel free to leave a comment. I am working on another Guardian story so next chapter will not be for a while.**

**Love you guys!**


	4. Midnight flight

**I'm back! :D**

* * *

Christmas Eve.

The one night of the year when North could break all the rules regarding flight speed limits and really unleash the full potential of his beloved red sleigh and the massive antlered beasts that powered it.

And tonight he was pulling out all the stops and performing tricks and stunts that even the gods of old would admire and envy. For tonight, for the first time in nearly five hundred years, he had a passenger to accompany him.

Sitting next to him, Jack stared wide-eyed at the vast simmering landscape sleeping far below them. From up here the towns and cities looked as bright as the star themselves and just as small. All around the small twinkling lights patches of darkened forest slowly melting into the deepening blackness as land blended into sea. It was truly a beautiful sight, and one that never ceased to amaze him.

"Whoa look at that city!" Jack shouted over the noise of the rushing wind and heavy bellows of the reindeer. He leaned impossibly far over the edge of the wooden rail as he pointed to the world below and laughed in delight. North smiled at the young lad's enthusiasm and pulled him back by the scruff into the sleigh for what must have been the hundredth time tonight.

"Sit down Jack; we are nearly at next stop"

The boy reluctantly pulled his head in and dropped back into his seat next to his adopted father. He could have easily jumped out the fast moving vehicle and raced along side the powerful, thundering reindeer but there was something different about riding in the sleigh and flying. Sure, with flying, he was permitted more freedom and the chance to perform some amazing aerial stunts but sitting in the sleigh offered much for of a thrill. It was like a rollercoaster ride that had come to life and been given way too much sugar and fizzy pop. With flying he knew he was safe, but when North got behind the wheel… er, reins, there was always that small chance you wouldn't be getting off the same way you got on.

As far as he knew, no one had even died while taking a ride with North but everyone and I mean everyone knew that would change one of these days. The only question is who would be the first to claim the title.

"North! North do the barrel roll again!" Jack roared delightfully like an over-excited child, which technically he was.

North turned around in his seat to tell the youngster to sit down again, when suddenly the boy's expression turned from joy to stunned amazement.

"Wow, look at that thing! It's bloody massive!" Jack screamed in pure astonishment. North did not need to turn around to see what had captured the child's attention. He knew there could only be one thing out tonight that was worthy of just a reaction.

"That, my boy, is our next stop" He smiled at Jack's gawping face and spurred the speeding reindeer on, banked shapely to the right, and flew straight towards their destination.

A fully loaded, four hundred ton, rocketing jumbo jet!

The sight of just a massive and heavy piece of machinery racing through the skies was amazing to say the least. Its huge wings cut through the air like fish through water and the deep throb of the powerful engines made the very sky around them pulse and vibrate.

And the noise!

There wasn't a force in nature that could ever hope to trump that!

"So what do you think Jack?" North yelled at the top of his lungs, only just making his voice louder then the plane's roar.

"Is very impressive, da?"

"It incredible! Look how big it is! How is that thing even in the air?!" Jack bellowed back, his voice barely auditable but somehow managing to reach him.

"Is it magic?"

North roared with laughter. "No dear boy, is good old engineering" He tapped the side of his head for emphasis and winked. "All the magic comes from here."

"But it's not possible for that thing to be up so high without something making it stay up! No one could make something that big fly without some sort of spell or magic artefact!"

"And yet they did" He smiled happily and cracked the reins, moving closer to the behemoth. "The world is changing Jack and mankind is changing with it. It may not be magic as we know it but is still very magical in idea. After all, man has always dreamed of flying. Now though the magic of the mind it is reality."

"But how does it work? What makes it fly?" Jack leaned closer to North as he spoke. All his attention captivated by the giant in the skies. North loved the youngster's enthusiasm. Jack was always so keen to learn, even about stuff way beyond his comprehension. It was one of his many endearing qualities and quite often, one of his more annoying ones.

Once something caught Jack Frost's eye, he would never shut up about it. And if your answers didn't satisfy the spirit of winter's curious questions, you were as good as screwed.

"It is very complicated to explain."

"Which means you don't know." Jack shouted matter-of-factly. North had to give him credit for that one.

"Which means I do not know." he agreed with laugh.

Cracking the reins hard he quickly spurred the herd of reindeer closer to the great beast until the thunder of the engines out done the thunder of the deer and completely filled the rushing air around them. All questions and possible answers would now have to be saved for fireside stories later back at the pole. Otherwise, they would both lose their voice trying to be heard over such a racket.

Now that they were closer, Jack could truly see the full scale of the machine. It was beyond words such as huge and massive. This thing was a monster!

Impossibly high and enormously long, this thing was bigger then most glaciers he had made in the artic. He dared not even think how much such a beast could weigh. The thing looked like it could easily top half a dozen elephants and possible still weigh much more. Yet it could fly as easily and freely as any bird or fairy (but nowhere near as gracefully)

"Amazing! So North- North!" He scrambled up to North's shoulder and shouted as loud as he could in the man's ear. "North what are we doing here!?"

He only heard the last two words Jack had yelled but he had some idea what he was asking. "Delivering presents of course!" He hollered at the top of his lungs. The engines were beyond loud and he could not be a hundred percent sure Jack had heard him but there was no time to double check. They had many more stops to make and this jet would soon be nearing its destination. Time was of the essence at the moment.

Pulling firmly on the reins he eased the front-runners gently sideways until the deer had brought the sleigh flying evenly above the giant aircraft. The noise didn't faze the powerful beasts in the slightest. Each one remained as calm and behaved as if they were flying over the quietest, sleepy village in existents. This was not the first time they had neared a plane and their calm demeanour showed just how well North had trained them.

Pull lightly on the reins North checked and double checked their position, moving them ever so slightly when one was off and edging them just an few inches closers. This had to be perfect. This machine was travelling at an incredible speed and positioning was everything. Too close and he risked his deer hitting against the hard metal top of the jet and being injured or possibly killed. Too far away and he would not be in the right position and ran the very unhealthy risk of getting caught in the wind and losing balance. Something that, at this speed, could prove crippling.

"North! How fast are we-"

The large man didn't hear the boy's inquiry and without explanation pressed his reins into the Jacks small chilling hands.

Jack was stunned by the gesture. He hadn't expected North to hand over control of the sleigh at any point during this trip.

He was about ask him what he had planned when a sickening thought made his stomach do back flips. He was now in control of a vehicle flying so fast it would give superman a run for his money, with nothing beneath him except a monster of a machine that by all logic should not have been able to leave the ground.

He suddenly _very_ nervous.

"North! What are you-"

"Don't panic Jack!" North somehow shouted loud enough for his voice to raise above all the noise. He had expected Jack to freak out a little when he handed over the reins. He was prepared for this.

"Jack!" He shouted, putting one hand on his son's shoulder. "I must board the plane; you need to stay here with sleigh!" The wind and engines were furious but Jack got just enough words to piece together what North was trying to say to him.

"Board? You mean you're going one that thing and leaving me here on my own?! But I can't-"

"You can Jack," He leaned in until he and Jack were face to face. This was very important I he had to make sure Jack heard him. "Just keep sleigh level and wait for me. Whatever you do, keep sleigh close to plane, do not move too far. I will need you to be close when I return. I will not be long."

"But North-"

North never heard the rest of the sentence. He had already pulled out a blue tinted snow globe from deep within his red coat and cracked it effortlessly between his hands. Instantly the air around him blazed a brilliant white, surrounding him completely and nearly blinding him. His red sleigh vanished from beneath, as did his adopted son who had been by his side not even a second ago. For a brief moment, all he could see was white.

Then as quick as it happened, colours started to seep back into his vision and familiar colours and objects quickly replaced the white void. All together, the experiences of portal jumping lasted roughly eight seconds. When it was over, he found himself standing before rows and rows of sleeping passengers with only the sound light snoring and the now dull throb of the engines blaring outside.

North's breathe quicken ever so slightly as the sudden surge of excitement and queasiness hit him. He had only ever done a few of these deliveries before and he was nervous. Last year he had accidentally tripped over one of those metal dinning trolleys and tumbled ungracefully down the aisle. The noise of crashing bottles and left over packets of peanuts had been loud enough to wake the folks in business class. The year after that he had not even made it onto the plane. He had miscalculated his speed and distance from the aircraft and ended up bouncing off the top of it, leaving behind a lovely big dent that could never be explained by the staff.

This time things had to go smoothly if he ever hoped to continue making these night flight delivery.

Swallowing in a deep breath he picked up the courage to take a step forward. Not a soul stirred as his heavy boot hit the floor with a small tap. He cringed at the soft sound. To his ears, it sounded more like a bang in the small, confined space.

_At least there was not trolley to be seen!_

Remembering that Jack was outside and waiting nervously for his return he began to move faster down the quiet aisles, tucking small gifts between the arms of sleeping children as he went. There were not as many children as he had been expecting but that didn't matter. Whether there were one or one hundred children on this plane, he would have made the trip come hell or high water.

Or more appropriately in the case, high planes.

The whole 'delivering gifts on jets' thing was still pretty new to him. Many years ago, there were no planes, or at least not ones that could carry more then two people at any given time. It seemed like now more and more people were travelling by the giant aircrafts and with them, many young and excitable children.

He always worried about the amount of youngsters he saw on these planes. During the pass few decades he had heard terrible tales of planes going down or missing without a trace.

Sure, planes may be a little safer then they were ten years ago and sure, when a plane crashed, it did not necessarily mean that everyone on board was doomed to die in a fiery inferno with little to no hope of survival...

Oh dear Manny this plane was going to crash!

_No! The plane is fine, I am fine, the children are fine, we are all fine! We will not crash. We will not crash. We will not crash. WE WILL NOT-_

"Santa?"

The sound of a young girl's voice pulled him out of his train wreck of thought and back to reality and logic.

He looked over his shoulder to the row he had just passed and spotted the top of a brunette head and dark brown eyes peeking over the headrest of the seat to stare right at him. He blinked dumbly at the little child before his brain finally kicked into gear and his natural fatherly instincts took over.

"Hello there little one" He stepped back as he whispered; retracing his steps until his was back on the same row as the child. Smiling excitedly, she eagerly rubbed the sand from her eyes and crouched back into her seat. "Hi Santa." She whispered. Her voice was so sweet, like bird songs in spring and her petite little face was the most adorable sight he had ever beheld. Of course, he thought that about every child, but that did not stop it from being true.

Leaning down to her eye level, he released a joyous grin and whispered quiet enough so not to wake anyone.

"Have you been a good girl this year Zoey?"

The child gasped at the mention of her name and her tiny hands raced to cover her mouth as she squealed. "You know my name!" It was not a question. It was an excited statement.

"I know more then your name little one. I know how much you have been wanting new story book" Still smiling he reach deep within his large pocket and pulled out a thin parcel wrapped in glistening pink paper with silver moons and stars decorating it. Wrapped neatly around it was a beautiful handmade dark pink ribbon. The little girl's eyes tripled in size and all that he could hear pass her delicate fingers was a small entranced gasp of wonder.

The little one's reaction was heart-warming and without denying her further, he held out the gift to her.

"Merry Christmas Zoey"

Slowly the child reached out a soft hand and gently took the gift from his grasp. In her tiny little hands the gift looked bigger and for a long while she could do nothing but look at the beautiful present wrapped so carefully and lovingly. "Thank you sir" she whispered, her voice filled to the brim with awe and gratitude.

She was obviously a very well brought up little lady. Not many little ones have ever called him sir before. The formality made him chuckle heartily despite trying to keep the noise down.

"There is no need for thanks little one. You have been very good girl this year." He reached back into his pocket, pulled out a red and white striped candy cane, and placed it in her hands. "And this," he said with a smile. "Is for writing such wonder letters to me."

The girl's eyes lingered on the sweet treat in her hand before looking up at the jolly man. She smiled so brightly at him she could have put the sun to shame. Before he knew what had hit him he had an armful of very happy, very excited little child."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she sang loudly. "I knew you would get my letters! My big brother always said you read all the letters. I can't wait to tell him I met Santa for real!"

"Who met Santa?"

Lifting his head up from the little girl's shoulder, he was greeted by several little heads peeking up from the row in front, like rabbits hopping out if their burrows. All round him, small gasps of surprise and joy reached his ears and at once, he knew he was rumbled.

"So much for keep low profile da?" He winked cheekily at the giggling girl as he straighten up. All around him he watched as children throughout the cabin eagerly nudged their neighbours awake while the ones that were all ready up started pointing and laughing gleefully as the being from their storybooks stood before them.

"So…," North said, surveying the sea of smiling faces. "How many of you have been good this year?"

Outside of the aircraft, Jack was fidgeting with unbound nerves. North had been gone a long time and while the powerful reindeer never tired, it was becoming increasing difficult to keep the sleigh level. The south wind was relentless in it mission to knock them off course and even though he had the help of the ever-faithful north wind by his side, it was still a struggle.

It seemed as though the south wind had just been waiting for the jolly red man to disappear before making its move. Jack could practically hear its mocking voice roaring in his ear.

_Quick! Get the pesky winter boy before the fat man returns! He can't fly the sleigh with we throw a bloody tornado at him!_

Meddling southern wind. It had always had an attitude with him. Even just last week it had-

A bright, blinding light exploded in the air directly in front of him, just above the last two reindeer. All thoughts of the troublesome wind was instantly wiped from his mind and replaced with _"oh Manny we're gonna crash!"_

Reacting on instinct Jack completely forgot his task and yanked brutally hard on the reins. The lead deer hadn't noticed (or just didn't care about) the dazzling white light behind them and jerked with surprised fright as their bits were pulled uncomfortably into the backs of their mouths.

Instantly the front-runners decreased their speed, sending the ones behind barrelling into them with startled grunts. The deer closest to the sleigh, frighten and confused, kicked furiously against the front of the wooden vehicle, splintering the wood and stripping the paintwork. Jack yelped as the force of the kicks jarred him and he scrambled to try and keep the reins firmly glued to his hands. If he let go now it would be beyond words like disastrous and devastating.

It would be the freaking end of Santa's sleigh!

Fortunately, for him, North came shooting out of the portal just at the right moment. Not necessarily at the right angle but most defiantly at the right moment.

He was this close to abandoning ship.

Unfortunately however, the speed in which North reappeared had not been calculated and just as quick as he had came, he was gone again. Jack barely had time to watch him fly pass as he missed the sleigh entirely.

Jack's heart jumped in his throat as he saw the body of North freefalling away from both the plane and the sleigh. From up here he looked like bird.

A really big, heavy bird that couldn't fly.

Oh no!

Fighting the panic and the screaming voice inside his head Jack pulled on the reins with all his might, willing and pleading with the giant deer to turn around.

"Come on! Come on! Move!" His voice did little to control the chaotic animals but that didn't really matter. His momentary lapse in what little concentration he had, had caused the deer to lose their balance and bank (very frightfully) to the left out of the way of the speeding jet and the strong wind.

The front-runners bellowed and snorted fearfully before regaining their senses and getting their ranks back under control. Jack immediately took his chance and spurred the deer into a deep dive before they could have time to think about it.

North was still a good way off from the ground but even that was still to close for his likening. Cracking the reins and screaming like a lunatic, he surged the deer faster until, to his great relief, they passed their master.

Jack, still working on his instincts, snapped the rein hard against his chest, forcing the front-runners to come up from their dive. The deer were not happy about the rough treatment but had no time to express it.

No sooner had they levelled out, North's massive weight struck the sleigh with such a force that it dropped an extra couple of feet through the air. The jolt of it nearly sent Jack sailing clear out his seat but he didn't mind. He was too busy trying to get his heart beating from the heart attack he was as sure he just had.

"Haha! I knew would were right spirit for job Jack!" North boomed loudly from his awkward position on the back seat.

"Never have I seen such driving in all my years! You remind me of a younger me, you know, before I got such big belly and bushy beard, Haha!" laughing like a maniac (which Jack knew he was) he slapped the stunned teen hard on the back as if they had merely be taking a short drive and not a death defying freefall through the night sky.

Straighten himself up, North clambered into back into his seat at the front of the sleigh and held out his hand. "I am thinking you would be liking me to drive for a while da?"

Jack looked at the reins clutched between his white knuckles and thrust them into North's waiting hand as if they were venomous snakes. FoHe couldn't let go of them quick enough. North smile widened and once he was back in control, he snapped the reins and urged the beasts on at a leisurely pace. Jack was still trying to recover from his horrifying ordeal and failed to notice the sleighs angle of accent.

"North?" Jack asked once he was sure he could form proper words again.

"Da?"

"Never, and I mean _never _do that to me again."

North chuckled. "I am sorry my boy, but you have to admit, was very thrilling no?"

"No. no it was not." Even as he said it, he couldn't keep the smile off his face any longer. Maybe it was because North was okay with it or maybe he was just mad but, at that moment, he couldn't help but find the whole situation suddenly hilarious. Pretty soon he was laughing like a fool on gas. It was the laugh of someone who had just cheated death and boy did he find it funny.

"I have never been so freaked in my whole life!" He cried, wiping tears from his eyes and chocking back the giggles. "I thought you were a goner this time!"

Encouraged by the boy's sudden good mood North too, quickly melted into a fit of giggles of his own. "It was better then being on plane. I nearly had to demonstrate how to use sick bags. Would not have been a pretty sight for little eyes to see. At least I did not trip over trolley like last time!"

Jack cracked up even more. His sides were starting to kill.

"You tripped over a trolley? Oh, that is priceless! Why was I not around to see that huh?"

"Because you have never been near plane before! Very tricky things to get near, and even trickier to stick too."

"Tell me about it." He could keep better track of an invisible, raging polar bear then he could a plane and given the chose between the two, the bear would win his vote every time.

"Those things are crazy. I still can't believe you boarded that thing and left me to fend for myself. What if it had sped up, flown through a cloudbank, or burst into flames? What would I have done then?"

"You would have gotten bored of waiting and stolen my sleigh!" North slapped him on the shoulder and laughed heartily.

"You're right about that!" Jack laughed along with him and briefly wondered what he would do if he did so happened to find himself commandeering North's pride and joy. He would have to experiment one day and see. Maybe he could sneak it all the way passed the yetis before they noticed him (hey, let a teen dream)

But that would be a challenge for another night. They weren't finished with Christmas yet!

Slowly North managed to bring them back to their original height. By now, the plane was a long way off and growing smaller and smaller with each passing second as it sped off to its final destination. The image of a handful of wide-awake and excited children now sitting down and waking their parents made North's heart swell with joy and pride. He truly loved his job even though it sometimes took him to extreme measures to fulfil it. More and more people were travelling by plane now and even Christmas Eve did not stop them from flying. It was different years ago when all he had to worry about was how many dogs could be hiding in one house.

If you had told him years ago that he would be leaping onto great flying machines to deliver presences he would had laughed it off as a fools joke. But then time decided to make him eat those thoughts and before he knew it, he was face to face with a new exciting challenge.

And he was proud to admit that despite a few hiccups here and there, he had risen to meet that challenge.

Like they say, practise makes perfect and so far this was, without a doubt, the best plane run he has ever done. Near death experience included.

In addition, explaining how the children aboard theses airlines woke up with new presents was surprisingly easy. Apparently, the parents thought that the staff aboard the planes had handed them out as a surprise while the plane staff assumed the parents had been responsible for the mysterious gifts.

Of course, only children would ever know the truth and what a thrill it was for them to be able to say they met Santa Claus on the plane to Turkey.

"Um North" North tore his gaze away from the now empty skies and turned to his son curiously. "Shouldn't we be making tracks? It's, what, nearly one in the morning and we still have less then half the globe to finish. Unless you just want to call it a night?"

"Call it a night! We still have millions of gifts to deliver and many more exciting trips to make!"

Jack saw the excited twinkle in the older man's eyes and groaned sarcastically. "I know that tone. If I had cookie from every time I've heard that tone I'd be dead from a sugar overdose." Resigning himself to the inevitable fate he knew was coming, he asked with a mischievous grin. "So how many more planes do we have to board tonight?"

_Please let the answer be none._

"At least six more at moment."

_Fantastic! Six more changes to be crushed!_

"But some planes will be nearing destination soon so might be less."

_Okay, so maybe less then six more changes to be crushed! Hooray!_

Smiling quietly to himself Jack took a moment to breathe in a lungful of good clean air and watched as North clicked his tongue at the deer and changed directions. Now that all the adrenaline was leaving his system, he felt suddenly bored and wished they could have stay just a little longer with the plane. Maybe some of the kids saw them as the shot passed the windows. It was unlikely but who could really tell for sure.

Thinking about the happy kids made he wish he could have boarded with North to see them.

Looking out of the corner of his eye North recognised the deep brooding expression on the young Guardians face. He wasn't really to call it quits on the fun just yet.

"Are you up for challenge Jack?" North suddenly asked unexpectedly and leaned forward with that same twinkle in his eyes that he always got when he was enjoying himself. In his hands, he held the reins out to him. Jack gazed at the offered straps of worn leather and beamed eagerly.

Taking the reins from him, he looked up to face his mentor and father and said cheekily.

"What kind of spirit of fun would I be if I said no." and with that cracked the reins against the flanks of the reindeer and shot off into the night, ready and willing for another crack at aeroplane dodging.

* * *

**Well, it's been ages since I last updated and i have a few things i need to mention.**

**Firstly i love you guys for all the reviews, favs and follows you've all left me. You are all the best and i just want to write forever when i read your comments. i seriously can't thank you all enough!**

**Secondly some of you may have noticed an earlier chapter deleted. that was the movie night chapter and i got rid of it for a few different reasons. the main one being that i was not happy with it. **

**Now, i got some wonderful reviews for that chapter and a lot of people seemed to like it but i am not a good writer and writing movie based chapters are my worst nightmare. I can't do it properly and more importantly i don't enjoy doing them. They are too hard to get right and i was not looking forward to writing another.**

**Don't get me wrong, there will be a few television based chapters later on but from now on I'm leaving the movie-based chapters up to the more skilled and intelligent writers. That being said i still have that chapter on my deviantART account if anyone really wants to check it out (my account is under the same username as the one i use on here)**

**And lastly, i will try and get the next chapter up a little faster then i did this one.**

**Thank you all for reading and being patience. If you have the time please feel free to comment, if not thanks for stopping by :D**


End file.
